Miyako Kouyou
Info Name: Miyako Kouyou Position: 7th seat of Squad 10 Sex: Female Height: 5'5" Hair: Brown, subtle mahogany when sun shines directly Eye Color: Stormy blue-grey with a splattering of green and brown 'Description' Looks Description: Miyako has long brown hair than she normally keeps in a braid. She wears a sleeveless Shihakusho, with no other variations of the normal uniform apart from a dark turquoise sash tied above her hips. Reiryoku Color: White encircles her body, before turning black as it moves outwards. Personality: Miyako is excessively formal towards new people, especially those of higher rank. Towards those who she knows well or is comfortable with, Miyako is much more laid back and oftentimes sarcastic or deadpan in her approach to humor. Miyako is hardworking and has perfectionist tendancies, which oftentimes leads to her getting intensely frustrated when she can't do something right. Hobbies/Interests: Miyako loves sweets, and as such, enjoys stealing from her mother's, Lorcian's, batches of cookies. Miyako likes to learn about hollows, taking the phrase, "Know thy enemy," seriously. Of course, she likes killing hollows more than she does actually learning about them. Miyako also loves to read. 'Zanpakuto' Hanketsu no Akumu (Nightmare of Judgement) In its sealed state, Hanketsu no Akumu is a plain kodachi that Miyako usually tucks into the dark turquoise sash she wears. The blade is only slightly longer than her forearm. 'Inner World': Miyako's inner world is a small room whose walls are covered in leatherbound books. There's only one light, which comes from a forever burning candle on a table beside a comfortably worn chair. Shadows dance across the walls, moving independently from the candle's light. There are two doors, one of which is locked. The unlocked door leads to a wide, rolling plain underneath a starry sky, and has Akumu illustrated on its wooden interior. The locked door has the phoenix from Miyako's blade trimmed with brilliant gold. Fiery tendrils snake around the phoenix. 'Shikai' Release:' 'Mezameru, Hanketsu no Akumu! (Awaken, Nightmare of Judgement!) Miyako's shikai turns the kodachi into a normal sized katana with intricate engravings down both sides of the blade that illustrate a wicked dragon and a flaming phoenix dancing in the air. Thick strands of black cloth weave around Miyako's arms in a spiralling pattern. The blade itself becomes much sharper while the hilt passively sends reiryoku to strengthen the cloth, providing some protection during unarmed combat. Jiyu ni Naru, Hanketsu no Akumu! '(''Break Free, Nightmare of Judgement!) Using her shikai, Miyako can summon the wicked Japanese dragon from the blade in her zanpakuto. Akumu, the wicked dragon, has shiny black armored scales with black fur inbetween and blood red eyes that one would swear glows, just like Rudolph's nose. Akumu is smaller than the average Japanese dragon- big enough to carry 2-3 people, but too small to truly strike fear into the hearts of their enemies with his appearance. Miyako's katana loses all special abilities upon releasing Akumu, essentially making it a normal, reiryoku-enforced katana. *'''Akumu's size can be changed by channeling reiryoku. In order to make Akumu small for instance, Miyako would have to concentrate on imagining Akumu small while sending a steady stream of reiryoku into her zanpakuto. The same can be said for making Akumu bigger. The larger the difference from Akumu's original size, the more reiryoku Miyako has to use. The more time goes on that Akumu's size is changed, the more reiatsu Miyako has to use because of Akumu's instability outside of the blade. If Miyako can no longer supply the steady stream of reiryoku, Akumu may either return to his original size or reseal, depending on how much reiryoku Miyako has remaining. *'Akumu's claws are strong '''and' sharp',' though '''not very long. 'Bankai' Not yet achieved. 'Story' 'Pre-Gotei 13' To be constructed. 'History as a Shinigami' To be constructed. 'Bankai' Miyako doesn't have her bankai yet, so it's impossible to provide the story for its attainment. Unless you're the Doctor.